Temujin (KushimaruFuma)
Temujin is a tokubetsu jounin of Konohagakure and wielder of the steel release, he is known as black armed Temujin because of his use of the steel release. Background Temujin was at some point rescued by the Kazekage and sold to Konohagakure in exchange for a military pact. When Temujin began training as a shinobi he was abducted by Orochimaru and in three weeks he was found on the Hokage monument with natural energy welling up inside of him. He eventually learnt to master it and became a Tokubetsu jounin the year after. Soon after he met a girl on a peace mission to Iwa with Jiraiya and fell in love with the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. The initial shock shook the Tsuchikage but in desperate time he gave Temujin Kurotsuchi's Dowry. Personality Temujin was extremely loyal to Konoha. He also thought highly of Hiruzen's claim of a utopia free of war and violence, and is willing to make any sacrifice to achieve this dream, including killing his comrades and even innocent people. After meeting Naruto, Temujin began questioning about whether the sacrifices made were right. Overall, Temujin is very loyal and honourable. Appearance Temujin was a boy of average height with long blond hair and red eyes. He donned a specialized flak jacket which was brownish beige with no shoulder guards compensated with full neck protection. He typically wore navy blue pants and a short sleeved Navy blue shirt with matching high gloves and sandals. On top of these gloves he had brownish beige segmented steel arm guards at the same time he wore white stirrups. He has the kanji for zero on the left side of his chest. Abilities He is known by many names his most noted is Little Mister Sureshot due to his use of the rock gun technique for assassination, as well as his accuracy with the technique able to go through a squirrels pupil at five hundred feet. =Kekkei Genkai= His use of the steel release earned him the name black armed Temujin, he uses it for a variety of purposes mostly to enhance his taijutsu strength or to coat projectiles in steel, one such occasion is when he coated roof tile shuriken in steel to increase their lethality. Another is his signature technique, 1874, this allows him to fire a vast number of steel enhanced stones from his mouth each one strong enough to tear a human to shreds and easily penetrate samurai armour. =Nature Transformation= When he was younger, he was taught many techniques by the third Hokage. His training under the Third has given him highly proficient skill in high caliber Water Release techniques, allowing him to use techniques such as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique and Water Release: Water Formation Wall. He was even able to overpower an Earth Release technique with a Water Release technique, despite Earth being Water's weakness. He is also seemingly capable of using Earth Release techniques such as the Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. =Physical Prowess= Wishing to be of use to Konoha, Temujin trained hard to become a powerful fighter. During his battle against Naruto Uzumaki, he demonstrated tremendous hand-to-hand combat prowess, being able to easily dodge multiple attacks from Naruto's shadow clones and simultaneously dispatch them. Temujin wields a Kokuto, in which he shows great swordsmanship. He also demonstrated great reflexes, being able to dodge sneak attacks from Naruto and Shikamaru.